ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yearner
About melee hits.. "Melee strikes deal 100-150 per hit on a PLD77 with around 600DEF and PDT-5%." It didn't do any melee hits on me. Only used TP moves throughout the entire fight, preferably Carousel. Edited article to reflect this. Zaphor 20:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Fight Stats No melee attacks, endless stream of Carousels. Shadows, even Third Eye completely useless on this, only used Brain Spike 3 times in a 30min fight, and with its high eva and def, hate is rarely lost on the tank. PLD79/WAR39, DEF 750, PDT-6%: Carousel did ~140 damage on average. Brain Spike as well, but was only used 3 times, so hard to tell. Material Fend is an evasion boost that can be easily dispelled. Shield seemed rather useless, next time I'll either dual sword for more Atonements, or Terra's Staff if we have another DD (SMN would work well I assume as well). And speaking of Atonements.. either it has situational magic resistance, or some kind of hate reset, cause sometimes Atonement would only do 90 damage, even after full round of hate moves (I tend to say magical resistance, because hate was on me almost full time). And I'm saying "almost" full time because the only times I've lost it was when it did Impalement (reduces HP to 10% and hate reset), but it only did that three times the entire fight, once it missed too. It also seemed to have some kinda physical damage resistance.. well geared RNG hit it for 88 damage on average, 122 on crits. 473 damage averagely on WS/Barrage. Over a 30min fight, I (as PLD) did 6947 damage to it, the RNG did 20671 (RNG was dead for a while though, after those Impalements). Assuming some dots from RDM, that would bring it's total HP to ~28k. In that time it did 174 Carousels, 3 Brain Spikes, 3 Impalements, it missed 10% of its Carousels, which makes me think that THF/DNC tank might actually not be half bad, but not sure about its WS acc behaviour, maybe I just got lucky. So yeah, overall not hard fight, tank to wall, preferably PLD/WAR (dual wielding or earth staff), and ranged DDs. No drop, neither grip nor abyssite. Zaphor 20:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Just killed this easy solo as 90 NIN/DNC, same moves Carousel, Murk and Empty Thraser. 90% Carousel, go in attack if timed right 2 rounds, readies carousel, run out of range run back in repeat over and over, Healing Waltz to take of poison and Weight. Very easy solo.-----Omnicry---- KingsofGilgamesh. *Because this VNM is easily kited, it is soloable by well-geared 85SMN/RDM42 with Atma of the Heavens (Synthetic). Fight took approximately 30 minutes using Garuda and Predator Claws. MP was never really an issue due to -Avatar Perpetuation Cost, Refresh, and Atma of the Heavens (Synthetic) *Trio PLD/WAR, RDM/WHM, RNG/SAM. Didn't have many problems, but all had rather good gear, would have been harder otherwise. Spawned in the middle of the corse area far NW, and pulling it was harder than the actual fight. Pulled it to one of those canyon paths and tanked it agains the wall. RNG did good here cause he didn't get hit by Carousel, would have been very messy otherwise. Zaphor 20:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *Trio 78Sch/Nin, 80Blm/Nin, 80Smn/Whm. Very easy fight, the kite path can be as small as you like. The easiest way to do it is to run towards him, baiting him into using Carousel then running out of range. This can be cone by simply running back and forth past him with no trouble at all. The only danger is the off chance he may use Murk which was not mentioned untill I added it to the page. Being surprised by this can kill your kite if you dont get erase off in time but even as Sch I never took over 300Dmg from Carousel in idle set and never had trouble keeping shadows up with Utsusemi: Ni use only. Seems slightly resistant to nukes (higher resistance not -Dmg) but nothing that is not manageable with a few gear swaps. The temp items and INT+ Cruror boosts make this very negligible. Fight took about 25min, could easily go much faster (10~20) but we were being very cautious at the outset not knowing what to expect. *Soloable by a Beastmaster using Sheep jug pets. Pop NM set on sheep stand back once that sheep is dead run around a bit (keep Dia II up) then resummon when possible. First kill i got T3 pop :D time for more NMs yay! Also one of my beastmaster friends tried a solo of this NM at level 80, that will not work you have to be level 85 with call beast merits! User:Shadowlina 14:54, September 12 2010 (GMT) *Duo- 85Sam/40Blu + 85Rdm/40Sch. Very easy fight, very. I kept Haste, Pro5, Shell5, Accession + Phalanx on Sam f/t while he kept Cacoon on f/t. I(rdm) used Saboteur + Paralyze2, Slow2, Blind, Dia3 and nuked Stone4 every now and then on the mob, while keeping the Sams hp full. The mob only used Carousel which did very low damage and missed completely 20% of time. Once mob was under 20% it used Impalement once which took sam to 400and reset hate, however i was ready with cure4s and took hits until Sam regained hate. From pull to kill fight lasted less then 10 minutes. Boner 17:31, September 15 2010 (UTC) *Solo 85NIN/DNC. Popped without really knowing what to expect, and had a fun and amusing fight. This fight should be soloable by any job once you know its attack patterns. My observations: ** Carousel is its regular attack, and will go off whether or not you are in range (you see it do the spin animation, but no dmg/shadow losses will happen if you're out of range) ** The attack radius of Carousel is very small, perhaps no larger than regular melee radius. As such, it's very easy to simply step back as it charges up the attack and avoid taking any hits ** The "cast" time for Carousel is several seconds, again making it very easy to step out of range and avoid dmg ** On NIN, I was able to get off two melee attack rounds between Carousels, when timing runs in/out correctly ** The dangers come from its proper TP moves: Murk, Promyvion Brume, Brain Spike and, for the final 20% of fight, Impalement. If you treat Carousel as its regular attack, you'll see the NM use these TP moves in a regular fashion, so you can anticipate when one will be due. ** Murk inflicts gravity and slow. The gravity is not too severe - I was able to run in, attack once for TP, then run out of range and Healing Waltz without getting hit by Carousel. Ideally, save up TP and/or finishing moves for this if /DNC, or just get out of range and cast erase if /mage. ** Promyvion Brume inflicts damage and poison, wipes shadows and is the ONLY move it does that could outright kill you. As such, once NM goes into Impalement mode, I recommend keeping HP above 400~ to make sure this can't one-shot you ** Brain Spike inflicts damage and paralysis, but is absorbed by shadows, so I didn't have to worry about it. ** Impalement is 95% dmg and hate reset, ignores but doesn't wipe shadows. Ignore the post on front page, the only way this can kill you outright is if you wear dmg taken+ gear. It's really nothing to worry about - just continue to keep out of range of Carousel, and top HP off before next TP move happens, in case it's Promyvion Brume. ** As I was unprepared and just killed it using melee/poison from Blade: Yu, it took a while (maybe 40-50mins). Seeing as I could kill it in mediocre gear with a pretty unsuited job for the occasion, I'm sure any sensible job would have no problem with it. Calif 13:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloable by a THF90/NIN45 by stepping out of Carousel's range and attacking between it's TP moves. Used Atma of the Mounted Champion to overcome poison from Promyvion Brume, Atma of the Verocious Violet and Atma of the Razed Ruins. Also kept NM poisoned using Viper Bite whenever poison wore. In 3 fights Impalement only connected once wearing TP gear, and I quickly recovered HP by letting it ready Carousel and running to a nearby Martello. Fuuneko 19:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo 90BLU/NIN using mix of PDT and Evasion gears. 31% PDT + Around 460 Evasion. VV/Cloak and dagger/MM. Once you undestand that when NM start casting Carrousel you walk pass 10 yards, wait 1-2 second then move back to him (as soon as you see the spinning animation of carousel) to cast delta,goblin or quad. Repeat. Under 20% you can start to use Head Butt to stun lock it alterning with a damage spell like Delta Trust. Its a good thing to fight backward from 20% to minimise TP feed and chance of impalment. Took 4 minutes. --Atilas - Asura 04:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Possible Rage I just tried Duoing this w/ COR80/NIN40 x2. It went well spamming Quick Draw w/ Wizards & Warlocks rolls. They hit for around 220-230 constantly, but it took us almost an hr to widdle him down that far. After he hit the 1/4 mark, he started resisting QD & we were only hitting for 20-25 dmg at this point. My friend stayed on COR, & I left to hop on SMN. It was hard using an Avatar since we were kiting it, but I made it work. His TP AoE move hit my Avatar for about 400 or so at first, but around the 90 min mark he started spamming his TP move faster & it one shot my Avatar w/ it several times. At this point we realized we didn't have enough dmg to win & left. --Sphynxer 07:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) -Moved a section from the main page to this page. Fredjan.Phoenix 21:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) blu solo VERY easy solo on 85blu/nin (easier then blm or rdm). just spam spells and move back for his tp moves. takes maybe 10 mins if that. --Crebont 09:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Just fought him again and he used impalement on me when he was at 60%, doing 1393. Then he did it right after for 2608. --Crebont 08:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) With any luck, he should never be able to hit you with any of his TP moves. Would be a hilarious easy fight to kite, but you don't even have to, lol. --Eremes 10:07, December 17, 2010 (UTC)